


hold me tight (and never let me go)

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Other, decepticon sunstreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: “It could be the end of theworldand I wouldn’t care, as long as I’m withyou” he mumbled, a clawed servo reaching up to trace the lines in Sunstreaker’s own unique finials, “and if you go, you better plan on takingmewith you”





	hold me tight (and never let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my babe [fluff](https://buff-tuff-and-fluff.tumblr.com/)

Everyone knew it was bad when Deadlock would end up in medi-bay, because it usually meant Sunstreaker would be hounding the medics to make sure they were treating his conjunx with the utmost care (though nobody ever voiced the fact that his EM field would be rolling in anxiety and fear at the prospect of Deadlock not _leaving_  the medi-bay) and the medics had learned by now to just let him be

But nobody  _knew_  just how bad the battle had been until they all stood aside as Deadlock limped down the hallway, Sunstreaker his pillar of support as they struggled to make it to their private habsuite. Sunstreaker would flare his armor and let his engine rumble if he felt someone was getting too close to  _his_  mate, and Deadlock would smoosh himself against Sunstreaker until the frontliner would calm himself

It was very disorienting for many to see such strong soldiers be dragged down to such states. To know these  _gods_  on the battlefield could be wounded and brought to near  _offlining_  was a very terrifying thought, and it was often the base was somber until the familiar sight of Deadlock leaning into Sunstreakers larger frame could be seen while their squadrons would refuel before training or shipping out to the battlefield

By the time Sunstreaker had gotten Deadlock to their berth, the smaller warrior’s optics were dimmed and his fangs bared as phantom pains seemed to seer through his lines as his golden mate shuffled to his side, calloused servos tweaking and rubbing energon lines as the stress seemed to leave Deadlocks frame

The speedster allowed his helm to be cradled into Sunstreakers lap as those gentle servos began to massage Deadlocks cheek-guards and finials, a soft purr kicking up in his engines as the golden front-liner gave his own purr in return

“… I almost  _lost_  you, Locks… this damn war’s gotta end or I’m going to tear Megatron’s spark out  _myself_ ”

Red optics onlined as fangs nipped at a straying servo, a grumble the only warning the golden warrior got before Deadlock shifted his weight enough to send Sunstreaker sprawling onto his back, his mate quickly taking his signature space sprawled out over that golden chassis

“It could be the end of the  _world_  and I wouldn’t care, as long as I’m with  _you_ ” he mumbled, a clawed servo reaching up to trace the lines in Sunstreaker’s own unique finials, “and if you go, you better plan on taking  _me_  with you”

Sunstreaker gave a tired ex-vent as he allowed his arms to rest against Deadlock’s back as his optics offlined, EM field mixing with the speedsters as the two fell into silence, and soon after that, recharge


End file.
